


Found Family

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [79]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 715 OV, Balfonheim, Children, Drabble, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Minor Character Death, Motherhood, Parenthood, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>They're friends, partners, parents: that's what's important.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Family

The boy wrapped up Vaan's arms has Vaan's ears, Reks' silver-sand hair. He's crying.

"Oleta's ship went down," Vaan says. "This is Ninfa. He's my--"

Vaan asked Penelo to marry him once, right after she said she was pregnant, the first time, but she said no just as quickly. They're friends, partners, parents: that's what's important. Penelo knows Vaan too well to ask him to make vows he can't keep.

Penelo nods. Most of the children who call her Mother were born of other women, other fathers, abandoned by fate.

She won't ask Ninfa to call her that. Maybe someday.


End file.
